The present invention generally relates to a modular visual output component, a visual output apparatus, and a visual output kit.
Some gaming machines are provided with a light tower (sometimes known as a “Candle”) mounted to the top of the gaming machine. Such light towers have a plurality of different coloured lights provided by a monochromatic lens in the desired colour and a filament lamp for lighting the lens. These provide discrete lights which are lit in response to the operating state of the machine such as a fault or a security breach or in response to a player request for a personal service such as collecting a jackpot payout or ordering a beverage.
Each different coloured light confers a different meaning which may be dependent on the venue or gaming regulations of the jurisdiction within which the gaming machine is located. Similarly, the order of the coloured lights may also be subject to variation based on the venue or the jurisdictions regulations.
Accordingly, current light towers are custom-built.